brawlhallafandomcom-20200222-history
Unarmed
Even without a weapon, Legends can still brawl using their hands and feet. Unlike weapons, every Legend uses the same unarmed moveset, but attacks and damage are still affected by their Stats. Moveset Light ground attacks Light air attacks Heavy ground attacks Heavy air attacks Combos : All combos are subject to change as the game gets tweaked from patch to patch. Strategy * As a general rule, players who are unarmed are at a disadvantage against those who are armed. They suffer from shorter reach, lower damage, and heavy attacks that are either difficult to land or have a long startup time, making them easy to see and avoid being struck by. Unless you are extremely confident in your unarmed abilities or are practicing, it is generally recommended to use a weapon rather than go at it Unarmed in a fight. * Primarily, Unarmed is most useful as a contingency. If both players are without weapons and are racing for a weapon or item, well-placed unarmed attacks can damage your opponent while also knocking them around enough to allow you to reach the weapon or item first. Also if you find yourself unexpectedly without a weapon due to losing your weapon, timely unarmed attacks can hold off your opponent for a time, or catch an opponent off guard who may be expecting you to flee. * Unarmed attacks also do excel at certain things despite their shortcomings: ** Light unarmed attacks come out extremely quickly. If you can compensate for their extremely short range, you will often find yourself landing your attacks first, with the opponent oftentimes too close to effectively retaliate. ** Unarmed light attacks also have powerful comboing possibilities due to their low force and quick execution, especially when an opponent has not taken much damage. If you are able to catch an opponent by surprise and are knowledgeable of the moveset, an unarmed Legend can deal a steady stream of damage to an opponent before they are even able to retaliate, with certain successful strings able to knock out an opponent entirely. These are most useful when an opponent is caught off-guard however - if you are not absolutely confident in your unarmed and dodging ability, attempting to land on an unarmed combo string on an armed opponent can do you more harm than good. * A uniquely useful feature of the unarmed moveset is the aerial Down Heavy - a footstomp that strikes directly downwards, which can be executed easily after throwing a weapon. This is most often useful for finishing off Legends who have taken a lot of damage and are trying to jump back onto the stage - the hitbox of a thrown weapon is often broad, and if the thrown weapon hits or gets dodged, the targeted opponent leaves themselves vulnerable to the incoming footstomp, which at a high enough damage will knock them out instantly. This is perhaps one of the more commonly utilized features of the unarmed moveset, and a trick that’s worth learning and anticipating in any serious match. See also * Combat mechanics Category:Gameplay Category:Weapons Category:Core Mechanics